


L’umano e la vampira

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Signore vampirico [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla Mavis/John. Con l’immancabile presenza di Dracula.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Series: Signore vampirico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540417
Kudos: 2





	1. Vacanza

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 01. Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Mavis by GENZOMAN.

Vacanza

Dracula era sdraiato sulla spiaggia, il suo corpo pallido era illuminato dalla luce della luna. La sabbia gli aderiva alla cute, s’infiltrava nel costume e gli finiva tra i capelli.

“Non pensavo che sarei più andato in un luogo di villeggiatura diverso dal mio albergo” sussurrò.

< Sono centociventitré anni che non esco dal mio hotel, che non vivo la mia vita. Mi è mancato tutto: l’odore di salsedine, la voglia di rilassarmi ed essere felice… Il sapore di _sale _> pensò.

Guardò Johnny fare surf e Mavis, pipistrellina, che gli volteggiava intorno.

< Guardali come si divertono > pensò, sorridendo.

[101].


	2. Gravidanza vampirica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 09. Gravidanza

Gravidanza vampirica

Johnny si sedette accanto a Mavis, accarezzandole il pancione.

“Spero che nostro figlio sia bellissimo, come te” sussurrò.

La vampirella sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli mori dietro l’orecchio.

“Io, invece, mi auguro sia simpatico come il suo papà… e che possa girare libero per tutto il mondo, come hai fatto tu” sussurrò.

“Sì, ma troverà sempre un rifugio sicuro qui, in questo hotel, e tra le nostre braccia” disse Johnny. Si abbassò e le posò un bacio sul pancione. “Sai, voglio regalargli uno zainetto tutto suo quando nasce”.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea” disse Mavis dolcemente.

[102].


	3. Dentini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 25. Denti

Dentini

Mavis si passò la lingua sul canino.

“Mio padre sta impazzendo, ha davvero paura che nostro figlio non metta i suoi denti da latte da vampiro” sussurrò.

Johnny le avvolse le braccia intorno ai fianchi e le posò una serie di baci sul collo, solleticandola con i suoi riccioli.

“Per me non ci sarebbe niente di male se anche fosse un semplice umano”. Proseguì Mavis con voce sicura.

Johnny socchiuse gli occhi. “Io, invece, non ho dubbi che gli verranno. Sarà un piccolo vampiro spaventoso, esattamente come suo nonno, i suoi antenati e… sua madre quando si arrabbia” sussurrò Johnny.

[100].


	4. Valletto zucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo; The Zing OST Hotel Transylvania Full; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2-D7kvOoMo&list=PL3QK-FeOu2cdvbj8bufq7qfNY-YOglHtQ&index=6.  
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 49. Zucca

Valletto zucca

Johnny rideva, in piedi su un tavolo levitante, sulla tovaglia bianca erano comparsi due grandi occhi e un simpatico sorriso.

“Questo coso è fantastico!” gridò, alzando le braccia verso il cielo. Sfrecciava, schivando i fuochi d’artificio che esplodevano in cielo, al fianco dell’alto hotel.

Il valletto, con una zucca verde al posto della testa, intagliata per possedere inquietanti occhi e bocca, si voltò verso Dracula, chiedendogli: “Sa, non assomiglia per niente ad un umano”.

“Sì, per essere umano è molto mostro. Dovresti vedere quello che fa con le lenti a contatto. Una cosa raccapricciante capace di spaventare persino me” si vantò Dracula.

< Mavis ha scelto bene > pensò.

[109].


	5. Umano vulnerabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Helpless by Peter Tvrznik a Song from Hotel Transylvania; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9atH9TdT7U&list=PL3QK-FeOu2cdvbj8bufq7qfNY-YOglHtQ&index=7.  
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 42. Vulnerabile

Umano vulnerabile

< Non ho mai avuto una famiglia che mi volesse bene. Se fossi morto o scomparso, i miei genitori non lo avrebbero mai saputo. Sono sempre stato un’ombra tra gli umani.

Non è così tra i mostri. Qui mi vogliono bene, ridono delle mie battute, mi sento sempre al centro dell’attenzione.

Io, quello bruttino e un po’ folle, ho l’amore della vampira più stupenda di sempre. Questo hotel è per me uno strano e gotico paradiso che non voglio mai più lasciare.

Ho girato tutto il mondo per arrivare qui > pensò Johnny.

“Ti sembrerò vulnerabile e stupido, ma… ti voglio bene ‘papà’ Dracula” sussurrò, abbracciando il suocero.

[108].


End file.
